


From the Mouths of Babes

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [17]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and the Baroness take their young children (Catherine and Thomas respectively) to have their photos taken with Santa, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mouths of Babes

Every Christmas, Jorvik had its own version of Santa’s workshop. In the square of Silverglade Village, Santa Claus himself would set up a workshop where the children could have photographs taken with him.

The Baroness stood in the crowd, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. People would surely begin whispering about her if they saw her here alone- asking questions about the fate of her ‘late’ husband was or why she had been acting so strangely as of late. She straightened the skirts of her purple dress and held her head high, looking for her son. Only Thomas had come with her, Aaron had been too busy reading. She hadn’t the heart to disrupt him from that- after all, an inquisitive mind could only be a good thing.

Thomas climbed up onto Santa’s knee and waved to his mother upon spotting her in the crowd. The Baroness smiled, feeling happiness sweep through her, and allowed herself to press forward closer to the front of the crowd. Her son needed to see her, and she wanted to hear what he wished for for Christmas.

“I want my mum and Catherine’s dad to fall in love,” Thomas wished, loud enough for all to hear. The Baroness felt her cheeks burn crimson, and she had to fight a strong urge to snatch Thomas away from there and run home to hide.

“Ho ho ho, well I’ll just have to have a word with my good friend Cupid about that one,” said Santa. “Is there anything else you’d like for Christmas?”

“Um, oh yeah, and I want my own horse,” said Thomas. The Baroness chuckled at his request and felt herself relax. She could definitely give him that.

Jasper stood on his own a little ways away from the crowd. He didn’t much like these city people. In fact, he’d prefer to be at home on his farm. But his daughter had wanted to see Santa, and he couldn’t say no to her sweet little face.

“Hi daddy!” Catherine called from Santa’s knee, waving to him. Jasper raised a hand and waved back, a rare smile showing itself.

“And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?” asked Santa.

“I want my dad and Thomas’ mum to fall in love,” said Catherine, and beamed with her childish naiveté. 

Jasper glared at everyone who turned to look at him, and tried to tune out the whispers. He’d heard what people were saying about the Baroness, and the rumours that she’d killed her husband or simply been left to raise her children alone. Honestly, Jasper felt sorry for the poor woman. But he couldn’t love another woman so soon after losing his wife, and the Baroness couldn’t love another man so soon after losing her husband. It just wasn’t done.

Thomas and Catherine came together again near the fountain. Catherine sat on the edge, kicking her feet in the water, and Thomas did the same.

“Do you think it will work?” asked Catherine.

“I hope so,” said Thomas. “It’ll make mummy very happy.”

“It’ll make daddy happy too,” said Catherine. “He’s always so grumpy. But he’s allllways happy when I’m around.” She beamed, and Thomas once again felt that flutter in his chest that he got whenever she smiled.

“Well, of course he would be! You’re a little ray of sunshine,” said Thomas.

“Aww, thanks Tommy!” Catherine hugged him, and Thomas nearly fell into the fountain but managed to steady himself with only one duck startled.

By the end of the day, tongues were no longer wagging. The Baroness was old news, everyone thought. Nobody noticed the dust floating through the air, or the grey-cloaked druid hiding in the bushes.


End file.
